Hunter X Mages
by zennone
Summary: When all of a sudden, all nen user vanish and appear in the world that caused it to happen, what will happen to the story of fairy tail now that hunters have entered the field?


Chapter 1: Summoning X and X Location

**_Narrator_**

Within the world of the hunters, the sky turned the dark and black clouds gathered twisting with each other as if a tornado mixed with a storm was slowly and steadily befall on the earth of their world. It was happening all over the world and everyone looked up at the sky. Puzzled. Scared. Only those that used Nen where able to tell it was neither a storm that would submerge the world, or if a multitude of tornados that would eradicate all was to come. They knew it was some sort of Nen. Suddenly the sky opened up at the center of each twirling clouds and a bright light followed. When the light diminished, the world had lost all Nen users. Those that learned Nen disappeared. Those who had potential in Nen disappeared and even the ones that had special ability like Nen disappeared. It was a utter mystery why or how. But it had happen. After then. All who had gained Nen disappeared. Never to be seen again… The truth was it was cause by the anima control room and now all Nen users must grow stronger to survive the world of mages.

**_Magic council building_**

Within the new build base of the Magic council a few hunters and a group of hunters and a certain old man found himself in. But the old man was within the deliberation room of the council with the member of the council simply looked at the old man that stood in the center next to Gran Doma who was in the same state.

"Hm?" The old man looked around clearly realizing he was no more in he's room at the hunters association headquarters. "Where am I now?"

"Who theres stand in the Magic councils room?" Gran Doma asked standing next to the old man with a menacing aura.

"Oh? I am Netero, Nice to meet you." He answered simply unfazed by the aura. "But where am I? You said it was the Magic council? Where is that?"

"You must be taking me for a fool, assassin."

"Fool? I really mean it. Plus I would prefer that we discuss this peacefully to avoid a large panic in this land."

"Panic? This land? Why?"

"Because something happened and I or we have been summoned here."

_**During that time**_

A young man with blonde hair stood in a crowed of soldiers of the Magic council unintentionally because of the summoning.

"Hey! You identify yourself!" The soldiers shouted surrounding him and grabbing onto their weapons.

"Hm?" Only now did he notice the soldiers and smile. "Sorry but could you repeat that. I didn't hear what ants like you were saying." He replied with a smile angering the soldiers and making them move forward in an attempt to kill him.

Only to stop by an overwhelming murderous aura breaking their will instantly and making them fall to their knees only somewhere able to stand. "Not a very good welcoming, especially if you tried to kill me." He's smile stayed the same, but to them he's very face changed to the one of the devil.

**_Fiore_**

Gon, Killua and Kite found themselves in the middle of a town that was raining. Gon was completely clues as much as Killua but at least he reacted to the rain drop and ran under a roof the extended from a building with Kite. The only difference with him was that he understood what happened, but unsure why or how it happened. Right after Gon followed taking shelter with them from the rain.

"Where are we?" Gon ask as he shoke he's head back and forth getting the droplets of water of him.

"I'm not sure." Killua replied as he looked around for a landmark or something that would hint where they were. But he did not find anything. The only thing he did notice was that everyone around them seemed to have a mixture of futuristic live style yet with an old time designee, similar to one that you would see in a fantasy game.

"We were teleported to another land by someone or something with Nen or something similar." He state looking around as well.

"Yes we know tha-Something similar to Nen?" Killua asked realizing what he said.

Kite only nodded before a young woman with white hair, a… large pairs of melons wearing a dress with a jacket on top and holding onto an umbrella with a large tall man with same hair color wearing a school uniform of some sort with an umbrella of he's own. "Are you people travelers with no money?" The woman asked with a soft voice with the male looking at the boys.

"Actually we-" killua was cut of by Kite's hand and him suddenly speaking.

"Yes we are. Unfortunately we could get any money and so we are stuck outside here." He said with a obviously not to believe face because of he's expression. He swore as well he would punch killua for cursing at him silently.

"Then you should go to our guild. It's not very far so you won't get that wet and I am sure they'll gladly let you stay there for the night." She said with a smile pointing at the towering building that could be seen from their location.

"Y-yeah that would help a lot thank you." He said as he made he's way there with Gon and Killua at he's side.

"You're welcome." She replied waving at him as he passed her and as she made her way to a graveyard.

Once they had gain enough distance from them Killua looked at Kite. "Why did you interrupt me and say that?" He asked still questioning while Gon complained about what Killua was doing.

"Because if you said something strange, we might cause some problem and we cannot use our Hunter license because they may not accept it." Kite replied as the towering building was completely revealed. Not blocked anymore by the other buildings.

"I know that…" Killua replied as he arrive at the entrance of the said building before opening the doors to enter it.

Once in they stood in front of a group of colorful people that stared at them. Most likely wandering who they were, but coming out of the group was an old man.

"A bunch of new youngsters entering the hall of Fairy Tail? You must be mages that want to join our guild." He said smiling and letting out a loud laughter. That reminded Killua and Gon of the headmaster of the Hunter Association.

"No we aren't." Kite replied making the old man stop. "We were told by a young woman with white hair that we would be able to stay here for the night because we don't have a place to stay." Kite continued as Gon and Killua where arguing behind he's back.

"I see. Mirajane must have met you on the way… Well then go ahead to the second floor. There a room filled with beds usually used for wounded but we don't have any right now." He replied as he gestured to a door at the second floor to let them know which one it was. Nodding Kite, Killua and Gon made their way to the door and left the hall filled with mages.

_**Sky**_

Gin was screaming for he's life. Why? Because he was falling. Falling down from the biggest tree in the world that suddenly vanished or to be precise him suddenly teleporting.

"FIRST EVERYONE HATES ME AND NOW THIS?!" He shouted at the top of he's lungs, but he noticed a large tree under him and smiled. It was he's way out. Using he's nen and preparing himself he continued to plummet before hitting the tree. As soon as he hit it. He started being thrown around. And after he stopped he realized he was being held in the air by a tree branch.

"Ow." He muttered adjusting and climbing he's way up the remaining of the tree and as soon as he stepped and saw the world. He smiled. "This will get interesting."

_**Room**_

In the base of Ivan Drayer, stood the last living member of the group known as phantom troupe as they looked around in annoyance.

"Oy, Sharlnack where are we?" Phinks asked ignoring Ivan Drayer's presence and acting as if he never existed.

"Well, I am not sure I lost the connection with my dummy which means we are either very far or somewhere else completely." He replied sighing. He had now only one antenna now.

Shizuki and Machi stood next to each other not caring much of the current matter with Kalluto several steps away of them questioning how it happened. Franklin and Nobunaga seemed as if on the verge of holding themselves back from fighting and the only reason they weren't is because of the matter at hand. Kotopi, Feitan and Bonolenov stood together and Feitan was looking at Nobunaga waiting for a chance to settle the score.

Ivan looked at the group of people as another way to get he's revenge.

_**Unknown locatiom**_

A large bolder like tomb rested in a black room with no light to be seen and not far away a young man with long black hair holding onto a book stood some distance away from it.

"Another demon? No. Something else. Something… Like Zeref." The man said before breaking out into a mad laughter.


End file.
